Les rails de la liberté
by dragonichigo
Summary: N'importe quoi peut être sujet à des rêveries. La gare est une voie d'accès vers la liberté et surtout des retrouvailles chères à nos coeurs... Comme pour toi et moi mon ange.


**LES RAILS DE LA LIBERTE**

* * *

En bas de chez moi, il y a une gare. Classique et normale me dira-t-on. Seulement l'interprétation de cette phrase change selon ce que l'on transmet de son cœur aux mots. Pour certains ce ne sont que des bouts de métal sans importance, contrôleurs et trains sans réels significations. Pour moi, tout cela est synonyme de liberté, de bonheur, de plaisir et de rencontre. Dès que je me promène en ville, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter sur le pont qui les survole, souriant rêveusement en voyant les gens sur les quais et les wagons défilant sous mes yeux.

Je me prend à rêver de la neige du nord, du soleil du sud, les vignes de Bordeaux, les chevaux de Camargue. J'arrive même à voir la mer de Corse, les paysages asiatiques du Japon ou encore Paris. Mais le plus beau de mes rêves, c'est notre rencontre en Allemagne, là où tu es, là d'où tu m'aimes. Quand je me met à penser à cette distance, mon sourire s'éteint et mon regard se ternit, me remettant en route pour rentrer à la maison. Gabrielle fait la fête, elle est contente de me voir de nouveau. La câlinant distraitement, je repousse blouson et chaussures avant d'enfiler mon peignoir et de nous préparer un chocolat brûlant.

Prenant la tasse à deux mains et m'installant au comptoir, je fixe distraitement les volutes de fumée du chocolat, ainsi que les tourbillons du liquide, mes pensées revenant à toi, en même temps je pense toujours à toi mon amour. Tout doucement, mon esprit se met à divaguer, bercé par la chaleur et le sucrée de la boisson et je reprend ma rêverie de tout à l'heure. La pensée se fait moins amère que précédemment, elle se fait amoureuse et joyeuse en fait. Je m'imagine préparer mes affaires et te dire bonne nuit par hibou, sachant pertinemment que je serais trop stressée pour dormir correctement, ayant peur de louper le train.

_Je vois les paysages défilés derrière la vitre du train, la musique à fond dans les oreilles pour m'empêcher de penser, de douter, de m'effrayer ou de me faire planer, m'empêchant tant bien que mal de regarder l'heure et de compter les minutes qui nous séparent. Quand je prend le train, j'ai l'âme en émoi tellement j'adore voyager, voir les paysages et visiter les villes, écoutant ma musique le sourire aux lèvres. Seulement, ce coup-ci, c'est différent puisqu'il s'agissait de toi, mon âme, mon bien-aimé. A force de faire tourner mes pensées dans tous les sens dans ma tête, je ne vois pas le temps passer et nous arrivons en Allemagne, dans ta ville, enfin._

_Je prend mon sac et sort avant de me figer une fois sur le quai : et si tu n'étais pas là ? Et si en me voyant tu changeais d'avis ? La peur me serre le cœur et je m'avance lentement, tremblante de partout, te cherchant du regard, oubliant la foule lorsque mes yeux fixent ta haute silhouette, toi aussi tu m'as vue. Déglutissant péniblement, je resserre mes mains sur les bretelles de mon sac et m'avance vers toi, nos regards ne se quittant plus. Lorsqu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres entre nous deux, je me fige totalement et déglutit de nouveau, le souffle court. On se boit mutuellement du regard, posant mon sac à mes pieds comme si ça allait supprimer le poids qui obstruait ma gorge._

_Je prend une profonde inspiration et lève une main tremblante vers ton visage, effleurant du bout des doigts ta peau, frissonnant de plus belle sous sa chaleur et sa douceur, mon autre main prenant le même chemin avant de faire descendre les deux le long de tes épaules puis de tes bras pour effleurer tes mains, jouant avec tes doigts avant de les enlacer des miens, les serrant avec force de peur que tu disparaisses, toi qui n'es finalement pas un songe pour mon plus grand bonheur._

_- S-Salut… Bredouillais-je en rougissant, le cœur battant à toute vitesse et les larmes aux yeux sous l'émotion._

_- Salut… Me réponds-tu d'une voix tout aussi faible et tremblante que la mienne._

_On doit faire la paire tous les deux, mais ça je m'en fichais : il n'y avait plus que toi et moi dans ce monde. En entendant le son de ta voix, mon étreinte autour de tes mains se resserrent encore un peu, mes yeux se fermant sous l'émotion qui me submerge de plus en plus, frémissant de plus belle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se passa, des secondes ou des heures, une éternité, avant que je ne craque et ne me laisse aller, éclatant en sanglot en me blottissant contre ton torse, passant mes bras autour de ta taille pour te serrer fort dans mes bras._

_J'étais tellement heureuse de te toucher, de t'entendre et de te sentir, savourant cette étreinte et ta chaleur, tes mots d'amour que tu versais dans le creux de mon oreille, me faisant pleurer encore plus : je me sentais tellement bien, dans un tel état de plénitude que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait éclater sous la pression, le poids du bonheur et le poids de l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Me tirant à toi, nous prenons le chemin de chez toi, jetant un dernier regard au train, sachant tristement que je devrais le reprendre pour rentrer chez moi, mais à présent que le premier pas avait été fait, il était évident que je le reprendrais pour retourner à tes côtés, ou inversement._

_Je croise ton regard et te sourit, t'attrapant par tes longs cheveux pour te baisser à ma hauteur, t'embrassant tendrement, suçant ta langue et mordillant tes lèvres, m'imprégnant tout simplement de ton être pour effacer enfin le vide qui régnait dans mon corps sous le poids de ton absence à mes côtés, me gorgeant de te voir enfin, ne pensant pas à l'avenir qu'y arriverait bien trop vite à mon goût. Main dans la main, ensemble nous… _

Gabrielle qui cris. La petite chipie me tire les cheveux pour attirer mon attention : je dois aller aider maman à faire à manger. Soupirant contre cette injustice, je me lève pour aller donner un coup de main, jetant mon chocolat froid avant d'aller ouvrir la fenêtre, souriant tendrement en voyant ton hibou postal mon amour. Un jour, je ne perd pas l'espoir, tu lèveras l'interdit et me permettras de te rejoindre ou me demanderas de réserver telle période parce que tu viendras à la maison. Oui, un jour on se retrouvera ensemble, j'y crois.

- Je t'aime mon cœur… Murmurais-je dans le silence de ma chambre, seule ma sœur piaillant dans le couloir pour que je me dépêche.

Souriant d'un air désabusé, je la rejoins avant de faire demi-tour et de te renvoyer une réponse, mon cœur se réchauffant sous tes paroles. Demain, j'irais de nouveau voir les rails de la liberté pour rêver, en attendant que le rêve soit enfin réalité.


End file.
